1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to golf putters in general and, in particular, to golf putters which can be used to stroke a putt with a minimum of body movement to improve accuracy.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
A major part of the game of golf is putting, which requires a great deal of precision. There are a wide number of different types of putting strokes, each of which are slightly different from each other. These strokes all have one common ingredient and that is that the stroke is to be precisely repeated each time. Difficulty arises in achieving that precise repetition
For example, in the most common putting stroke with available commercial, standard length putters, the golfer addresses the ball in a stance that is parallel to the target line, bends over the target line, and strikes the ball by moving the putter back and forward with his arms. While most think that only the arms are moving, in fact there are minute weight and body balance changes that all take place during the putting stroke. These minute body motion changes affect the wrists, elbows, upper arms, hips, knees and ankles, all at the same time. These minute changes begin the instant we initiate the stroke, creating initial moderate upper body motion and changing the weight and body balance.
Preferably, the conventional putting stroke is one fluid motion. The ankles and feet evert and invert with the back swing and reverse follow on the forward swing, with a right foot plantar flex. The knees flex and the quadriceps and hamstrings contract isometrically as the golfer addresses the ball. The back is straight in the coronal and sagittal planes, but rotates around the vertical axis as the shoulders rotate with respect to the plane of the feet. This truncal rotation occurs because the hips do not rotate as much as the shoulders.
All of the above-noted changes are relatively minute, except for the arm swing. The usual result is a "hip arc" putter path motion as the ball is stroked, causing the putter face to be "open" at the end of the back swing and "closed" at the end of the forward swing. While the "open" and "closed" positions are only slight deviations, they are nonetheless deviations from the required putter face orientation at the point of impact, i.e. perpendicular to the desired path for the ball to travel. So, considering all of the variables noted above, even though each has only a minute impact, it is not hard to understand why it is so difficult to obtain and maintain a correct, repetitive putting stroke--even for professional golfers.
Obviously, since the ability to have a good, repetitive putting stroke is so important, a number of products have been developed to improve putting strokes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,228 discloses a putter configuration which is used in a modified croquet style stance using the golfer's arm as a part of a pendulum arm. However, because of the relatively short shaft, constant modification of the golfer's stance is required in order to use the putter for various length putts, causing inconsistent results.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,207 also teaches the use of a modified croquet style putting using an extended length or long shaft putter. While the position and stance variation problems are alleviated by this configuration, the golfer's body has a tendency to twist as the putter is swung, introducing the "hip arc" effect described above.
Another interesting development is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,668. While this putter was developed for use by golfers who are handicapped by having only one arm for use during the putting stroke, it does help reduce some unwanted body motion. This putter has an extended length shaft, with the top end of the shaft having affixed thereto a semi-circular C-shaped band which is adapted to support the shaft about and against the upper portion of the golfer's forearm. The shaft is bent intermediate the club head and top end into a generally horizontally disposed V-shape, with the top leg of the V defining a handle or gripping area. However, the C-shaped band engaging the forearm is also moving during the swing, so that there is no fixed reference point.
Therefore, none of the above-noted or other prior art putters meet the goal of reducing or eliminating as many of the physical geometric body control variables as possible.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved golf putter.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved golf putter which eliminates unnecessary body movement and reduces other body control variables during the putting stroke.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become apparent when the following description is take in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.